1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to loading and transporting large, low-clearance vehicles, such as buses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transporting vehicles typically involves transporters which are specially designed for loading, transporting and unloading one or more vehicles. Vehicle transporting operations include delivering vehicles and recovering disabled vehicles for hauling to repair facilities and other locations. Transporters include tow vehicles, which are manufactured in various sizes for accommodating different types of vehicles being recovered and towed.
Transporting vehicles over-the-road presents challenges relating to vehicle loading, stability in transit and related technical considerations. Large vehicles with low ground clearance, such as buses, tend to be particularly difficult to transport with conventional equipment. For example, buses tend to be relatively tall and therefore cannot be significantly elevated due to height restrictions on public highways. Also, their low clearances can interfere with the loading ramps and towing equipment (e.g., hooks, cables and chains) used by conventional transporters. Still further, the heavy weights of buses and other oversize vehicles necessitate the use of specially-designed equipment capable of accommodating such loads.
Heretofore there has not been available a vehicle transporter with the advantages and features of the present invention.